1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual spool retracting mechanism, and particularly to a comfort mechanism for a dual spool seat belt retractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the major complaints associated with the wearing of seat belts is the uncomfortable pressure of the shoulder belt on the upper torso in some seat belt systems. Such pressures result from the need for high retraction forces to fully retract the belts when they become unbuckled. Full retraction is important in order to avoid having the belts become entrapped in the door.
Dual spool seat belt retractors for a single seating position are known, as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,683 to Stephenson et al. In such retractors, separate lap and shoulder belt retracting mechanisms are housed within a single housing and separate lap and shoulder belts are wound up upon their respective retracting mechanisms. The belts are connected to a single tongue for extension about the occupant and engagement with a complimentary buckle.
It would be desirable to provide lower and more comfortable seat belt pressure on the upper torso of an occupant in a dual spool set belt retractor while still preserving the system's ability to fully retract the webbing when the system is unbuckled.